Stripsearch
by Aikino
Summary: When Alex has to be strip searched by Nile, during Scorpia, it's done rather thoroughly, the question is how thoroughly? One shot, PWP, M/M see further warnings inside.


AN: This takes place in Scorpia, where Alex has just 'escaped from MI6 and has to be searched by Nile. It was actually this sentence which inspired me: "He had been throughly and comprehensively searched. But Nile hadn't noticed the brace. Alex's mouth was the one place he hadn't looked" The start and some of the ending is directly from the book Scorpia pp. 249-250.

Warnings: PWP, minor (Alex is 14!), anal, lemon, male/male, dubious conscent, my first try at both Alex Rider and a lemon. If any of these things offense you then don't read. I don't want to have a lot of flames just because you didn't take the warnings seriously.

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider, Scorpia, Nile or any other persons, places, organisations etc. They all belong to Anthony Horowitz and sadly I don't make money from this. Any likeness to actually places or persons are accidentally.

* * *

"So before we leave here, I want you to go into the bathroom with Nile. He'll give you a thorough examination. And we're going to give you a complete change of clothes too. Everything's got to come off, Alex. We have new trousers and a shirt for you. It's all a bit embarrassing, I know, but I'm sure you'll understand." (said Mrs. Rothman).

"I've got nothing to hide," Alex said. He couldn't help running his tongue over the brace. He was certain she had seen it.

"Of course you haven't. I'm just being overcautious."

"Let's do it." Nile jerked a thumb in the direction of the bathroom. He seemed amused by the whole idea.

Alex followed Nile into the bathroom. It was quite simple; a commode next to the door, a small sink, with a medicine cabinet over it, and a bathtub with a dirty-blue shower curtain. Nile closed the door behind them and leaned up at it.

Alex was suddenly quite aware that he had to be strip searched, not that he was embarrassed about his own body it was just – awkward, especially in such a small, enclosed space. Alex turned towards Nile, not quite sure what he was supposed to do and extremely aware of the brace in his mouth.

Nile lifted an eyebrow and said: "Well, what are you waiting for? Strip."

Though Alex more or less had expected it the order made him blush slightly. But obediently he started taking of his clothes; starting with his shoes and socks since that was the least revealing.

Alex was acutely aware of Niles intense staring as he slowly stripped out of his shirt, trousers and lastly his underpants. There were a couple of silent minutes where Nile was just watching and Alex, who felt rather exposed, started squirming.

Finally Nile moved towards Alex with a barely heard "Not bad, not bad at all".

"Have you ever been strip searched before Alex?" Nile asked. Alex shook his head no; at this moment he didn't trust his voice. Just what had Nile meant with "_not bad, not bad at all_?" Alex wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Nile continued; "I didn't think you had Alex. You are still very young and new in this business. But you see, I have to check everywhere to make certain that MI6 haven't planted anything."

Nile had now crossed the small distance to Alex and had caught his jaw peering closely at Alex eyes, while trailing his other hand down Alex temple and cheek. The touch was light, almost tickling. Alex tried generating spit to moisten his throat, possibly to make a comeback to Nile, possibly to show Nile that he wasn't scared. All Alex managed was some kind of spasm, which Nile apparently found highly amusing if the broadening of his smile was any indication.

"You wouldn't believe how small and unnoticeable they can make different tracking and transmitting devices today. If you don't know what you are searching and looking for you'll never notice it. So in order for me to make certain MI6 haven't equipped you with anything I'll have to be quite thoroughly."

While Nile talked his hand, that were previously stroking Alex cheek, where drifting downwards. It paused at Alex neck, spreading out; Niles thumb made small caressing motions along the column of the neck and stopped briefly at Alex pulse. Alex swallowed audibly; his pulse was fluttering madly against Niles thumb. Alex was nowhere comfortable with this situation.

Nile smiled sardonically at Alex, "Are you nervous Alex?".

"N- no, I'm not". Alex hated the fact that his voice was nothing more than a whisper. Niles smile grew wider.

"You could have fooled me Alex. You seem very nervous. Is it because you have something to hide? Or are you simply embarrassed?" Alex pulse speeded up, the brace seemed to swell up and he was certain there was no way Nile could have missed it.

"I'm not hiding anything that I'm aware of Nile. It's just that I've never done anything like this before and it's awkward with a guy touching me so intimately. I'd just wish you would hurry it along" To Alex the words sounded hollow and empty, he was sure Nile caught the lie.

"Ah, of course Alex. I forgot _how_ young you are, just fourteen. Have you ever had a girlfriend? Someone to take the first hesitant steps with?" Alex could feel the heat, he was sure his entire face and neck resembled a cooked lobster, he thought briefly of his and Sabina's kiss underneath the bridge, which was as far as he had come. Alex opened his mouth to answer Nile but no sound came, not that Alex was sure what he should say, he was totally thrown off track.

Nile smirked. "You don't have to say anything Alex. Your face says it all. So you are quite inexperienced?" The way Nile said it made it a statement and not a question. "Not that it means anything of course. And you don't have to worry I'll, ah, guide you along the search." Niles voice, which sounded like the cat that ate the canary and still got cream, didn't reassure Alex.

Niles let go of Alex face and instead started trawling his hands along Alex collarbone and chest. "I'll take your upper body first, starting with your chest." Nile said. True to his words Niles fingers were intently searching Alex chest, gliding so lightly that it actually tickled. Niles started circling Alex nipples and Alex couldn't quite stifle his gasp, though luckily it seemed Nile hadn't heard. Niles fingers started rubbing Alex nipples, which quickly became two small hard pebbles. Alex couldn't control his actions and took a step backwards, "What are you –".

"It's standard procedure Alex, I have to be sure that there aren't you aren't hiding anything, even if I have to search places that you aren't comfortable with". Alex, who grudgingly admitted that Nile had a point, took a deep calming breath.

Meanwhile Nile fingers had started pinching and squeezing Alex nipples and Alex, to his utter humiliation, could feel his dick twitch in response.

Luckily Nile, deciding that there wasn't anything unusually with Alex nipples drifted his hands lower, down Alex ribs and to his bellybutton. Here Nile paused and once again started the light stroking touches, circling Alex bellybutton and teasingly rubbed his stomach. Alex couldn't conceal his reflexive jerk and moan.

"A bit sensitive here, Alex?" Niles voice was teasing and his hands turned rougher, more demanding. Alex didn't dare answer, not trusting his voice while Niles hands was messaging him there, especially as the kept drifting down to his most sensitive spot, which was slowly but surely hardening.

Alex was just about to jerk back to stop Nile from whatever he was doing. Alex wasn't quite sure this was how you strip-searched anybody. But Niles hands left Alex body and Nile took a step back. Grateful for the chance to relax a little Alex closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, keenly aware of the effect it _didn't_ had on his erection. Sadly for Alex he missed Niles vulpine smile.

"Are you okay, Alex? I know it's a bit intimate but I assure you that your reactions to it is quite normal especially since you're a teenager" Alex, still with his eyes closed, nodded. He didn't fancy looking at Nile right now it was too bloody embarrassing.

Nile kneeled down in front of Alex and took his right foot in his hand. "I'll search your feet and legs now." Niles said to the oblivious Alex, all he could concentrate on was how each of Niles breaths caressed his erection and making it, if possible, even harder.

Alex didn't take notice of what Nile was doing. All his concentration was on controlling himself as to not utter some embarrassing sound and otherwise distracting himself of the feeling in his nether parts by biting his lip. Hard. Therefore he hadn't noticed that Niles searching hands now had reached his inner thighs and was methodically making their way up to his crotch.

Alex bit through his lip. He was vaguely aware of the metallic copper taste of blood in his mouth, but he was first and foremost aware of the hand that had grabbed his dick. Alex whimpered and made a few reflexive pumping movements before he forced himself to stand still. The only sound in the bathroom was Alex muffled but desperate whimpers.

Alex was utter and totally embarrassed. He had actually _humped_ Niles hand and he had whimpered, still was he dimly registered, he cut the sound off. Alex wished the ground would swallow him up.

"Take it easy Alex, it will soon be over. I just need to make sure that you are clean." With those words Nile started feeling Alex up. Nile let his fingers glide up to the tip and pulled the foreskin down, exposing the head. Nile did the same slow and deliberately motion a couple of times before he let his entire hand engulf Alex dick and agonizingly slowly slid it down towards the base. Meanwhile Niles other hand was caressing Alex balls. Gently pulling and squeezing them and once in awhile his fingers teasingly glided between them and massaged the point right behind them.

Alex was shaking. He could feel his leg muscles cramping up. He desperately dug his fingernails into his palm, willing the pain to lessen the pleasurable sensations. It didn't help. Alex started panting, he wasn't sure of how much more he could take, the feelings was overwhelming, he couldn't tell where one sensation stopped or where the other started. His blood was boiling and it was all flooding towards his belly and he was sure that he soon would explode. Alex collapsed. His legs was no longer able to support the shaking teen. Nile caught him before his knees crashed to the unforgiving tiled floor. For a moment all Nile did was holding Alex. Alex breath started to even out a bit, though it still felt as though he was about to explode. It was really humiliating.

"Nile, I…" Alex started, but was interrupted by Nile. "I'm sorry Alex but we really have to speed it up a bit, we've already used a lot of time on this." Alex couldn't really concentrate on what Nile was saying. "Can you stand up?"

Alex made a pitiful attempt but only managed to fall more onto Nile. Nile sighed.

"I still need to search your back and if you can't stand then turn around and use the bathtub as a support." Alex nodded and with Niles help he kneeled in front of the bathtub with his chest and arms over the side to keep him supported. The cool surface of the bathtub felt great against his heated skin. Some part of Alex brain was trying to tell him something, though Alex wasn't quite sure what. Something with this being an ideal position, ideal position for what? Alex brow furred and decided to ignore it. His body was hyper sensitive, especially down south and he just wanted this bloody humiliating search finished and done with and then hopefully he would never have to see Nile ever again.

Nile was starting with his shoulders. Skilfully kneading the tense muscles and Alex couldn't help relaxing a little. He was vaguely aware of Nile getting up and fetching something from the cabinet. Alex was getting in control again and he started realizing exactly what position he was in but before Alex could get out of it Nile returned and Alex heard a small click as something was sat on the floor within easy reach.

"Alex, this next part will be especially intimate, but just relax then it won't hurt too much."

"What…" Alex voice was nothing more than a whisper, he tried again "What did you fetch from the medicine cabinet?"

"Lube" was Nile single answer. Lube? Alex thought, what was Nile going to use that for..? Alex eyes widened.

"Are, are you going to..?"

"Yes Alex I am. After all it would be easy to hide an object in your rectum." Alex couldn't deny that point, but that didn't make it any less embarrassing or humiliating. Alex heard a cap pop and he nearly jumped when he felt a hand touch his lover back.

"Relax Alex, otherwise it will hurt." Easier said than done, Alex thought. After all Nile wasn't the one who was about to have a finger stuck up in his rectum.

Alex felt a hand glide over his butt, spreading his lover cheeks followed by a cold and slippery touch. Alex immediately tensed. He felt one of Niles fingers circling his entrance and slowly pushing in. It hurt a little, but nothing he couldn't live with. Alex heard Nile sigh.

"Alex you have to relax, otherwise I won't be able to penetrate you". The word 'penetrate' made Alex tense even more. Nile sighed again.

"You don't really give me a choice Alex". That said Alex felt the hand, which was spreading his cheeks, glide forward and caressed his dick. It had started relaxing but it was eagerly brought back to life with Niles caressing. Soon Alex was panting and had to fight himself not to thrust into Niles hand. Alex felt Nile circling his entrance again and once in a while press his finger forward, soon Alex felt himself opening up to Nile and the finger penetrated him completely. Alex arched his back and pushed himself backwards on the finger. Part of him was screaming that he shouldn't participate in this but it felt _sooo_ good. He was dimly aware of Niles chuckling behind him. Niles finger in his rectum started thrusting all the time changing direction as if it was searching for something. Suddenly Alex saw white. Nile's finger had touched something deep inside of him that felt good, really bloody fucking good. Alex gave a long, low moaning sound.

He felt another finger at his entrance which was slowly making it's way in, Alex tensed it was uncomfortable. In response Nile tightened his grip on Alex dick and gave a few rough pumps with his hand, while his finger deep inside Alex touched that part of him that made him see stars. By now Alex didn't knew whether he should thrust forward or backward, the dual attacks on his nerves was too much for his inexperienced body, he chose to sound his frustration with a high keening whimper. Nile didn't take notice. His hand kept playing with Alex dick and balls while the fingers inside of him switched between scissoring and fingering that lump of nerves that made Alex want to pass out from pleasure.

Alex gave a frustrated moan when he felt Nile's fingers leave him, though he soon became aware of something much larger than those fingers pressing against his entrance. Alex froze. Nile leant in over Alex and liked the sweat from his temple. Alex could feel the rough material from Niles shirt scratching his back.

"It will feel great Alex, trust me." Nile whispered into Alex ear ending the sentence with a small nip to the ear and then biting down hard on the juncture between neck and shoulder. Alex gasped. Pain mixing with pleasure, which made him even harder and effectively, removed his awareness of Niles cock, which still was positioned against his entrance. Alex gasped again, this time with more pain. He squeezed his eyes shut and felt a couple of tears escape. It felt as though Nile was ripping him in two, his dick was way too big to fit inside Alex but Nile seemed oblivious to that fact and kept showing it all into Alex.

Alex could feel Nile's moan vibrate against his skin where Nile bit him. Alex just wanted it to stop the pain was too much. Suddenly Nile came to a stop and Alex could feel the rough texture of a zipper against his butt. Nile relaxed against Alex and started licking his shoulder where he bit him, whilst his hand started pumping Alex with vigour. Slowly Alex started to relax again though it was hard getting used to the member inside of him, he felt uncomfortable full. He experimentally squeezed a little which Nile took as a sign and started pumping into Alex. Alex gasped again, not quite sure whether it was pleasurable or painful. Nile's unoccupied hand started playing with his nipples, pinching them roughly and pulling them away from Alex body, again Alex felt the boundaries between pain and pleasure blur and he pushed backwards impaling himself on Niles cock. The motion made Nile's cock brush up against the small bundle of nerves and if Alex had had the air to it, he would have screamed. As it was all he managed was a low moan.

Nile sped up, withdrawing to the point where only the tip was inside and then surging fast forward roughly pounding into Alex and making sure that he always brushed up against Alex spot. Alex whimpered. He felt like a rag doll, he had given up on following the fast pace Nile had set and was completely lax, the side of the bathtub the only thing that held him up. Alex could faintly feel Nile's zipper cut into his butt cheek on each forward thrust and he had a feeling that it would be quite tender when this was over. Alex felt two of Niles fingers against his lips and without thinking about it he started sucking on them. He let his tongue swirl around them like there was no tomorrow. Behind him he heard Nile moan and his thrust became shorter, harder and rougher each expertly hitting Alex spot dead on, which sent sparks of fire along Ales nerves.

Alex boiling blood coiled in his stomach, concentrating and Alex felt himself explode. Alex gave a throaty moan and thrust helplessly against Niles hand milking himself dry. Alex went completely lax, his muscles gave completely out after the intense orgasm and he was only vaguely aware of Nile gripping his hips hard and brutally pumped into Alex for a short time until he tensed and Alex felt a burning liquid in his rectum. For a short while Niles weight was completely on Alex but then he felt Nile's soft dick being pulled out. Alex winced, it was a little painful and he felt oddly empty. Alex turned to look at Nile, who was zipping up his trousers. Nile grabbed some new clothes and tossed them at Alex.

"What are you waiting for? Get dressed".

Twenty minutes later Alex and Nile came downstairs to Mrs. Rothman.

"Well?" Mrs. Rothman asked. She was in a hurry to get away.

Alex only distantly heard Nile answer; "He's clean" and Mrs. Rothman "Good. Then we can go." His attention was on what Nile had said just before they went down the stairs: Nile had grabbed Alex arm and whispered: "If you remember I didn't search your mouth, but I did feel the brace." Alex tensed, already looking for an exit and reaching with his tongue to switch the distress signal on. Nile continued: "But because of your skill with your tongue I won't notify Mrs. Rothman, though I'll collect my payment at a later time. I'm looking forward to test your oral skills with a different part of my anatomy than my fingers." With that Nile went down the stairs and Alex had little choice but to follow him.

Yes Alex had been thoroughly and comprehensively searched but even so Nile wasn't going to tell what he had found. Alex wasn't completely sure if he liked Niles idea of payment though. He could already feel the pain in his rectum and he could tell it would be excruciating later, but at the thought of him on his knees in front of Nile with Nile's cock in his mouth, his dick gave an interesting twitch. Alex sighed, first he had to stop Scorpia's plans and actually survive then he could worry about this mess later.

The end?

* * *

AN: So how bad did I do? Please feed the author!


End file.
